


Burn Baby Burn

by oneawkwardcookie



Series: Put That Record On [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Dancing, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Joyful, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28419150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneawkwardcookie/pseuds/oneawkwardcookie
Summary: Maddie and Chim share the news of their pregnancy with Hen and Karen.
Relationships: Henrietta "Hen" Wilson/Karen Wilson, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han, Maddie Buckley/Howie “Chimney” Han
Series: Put That Record On [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081517
Comments: 16
Kudos: 18





	Burn Baby Burn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madamewriterofwrongs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamewriterofwrongs/gifts), [kitkat0723](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkat0723/gifts), [novemberhush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/gifts).



> For my music friends, as much as it's a Madney thing!

It takes one look, at the way Maddie is staring confusedly between the two pots on the hob, to know that he’ll be the one answering the knock at the door.

Karen gives him a quick hug before striding straight into the kitchen. He glances round to see his girlfriend sighing into a pan and giving it a tentative stir, clutching the wooden spoon as she starts to explain to Karen which step of the recipe she’s reached.

Hen’s still standing in the entrance when he looks back, and he starts to realize why she was a suspect for a bank robbery, given the way she’s casing his apartment, discerning gaze juxtaposed with the strawberry cheesecake she's gently holding up in one hand.

“…What’s the occasion?” She’s not budging until she gets a satisfactory answer, but tonight's plan _doesn’t_ involve Hen leaning against his doorframe.

“Does there need to be an occasion?” As much as he wants to shove his hands in his pockets, he keeps them by his side, every muscle fiber concentrating on giving the impression of carefree casualness.

“Chim…”

“Hen…” He replies back with just as much emphasis, popping his gum into her narrowed-eye silence.

“Fine, I guess I’ll just get food poisoning for the hell of it.”

He chooses to ignore that jibe in favor of taking a casserole dish from Maddie’s hands, setting it on the table as Hen pops the dessert in the fridge.

* * *

Whilst Karen had been rescuing the food, she’d heard the conversation in the background. There’s a brief reprieve as they serve up dinner, and she finds herself making apologies for the food, mild embarrassment giving way to a relieved smile as Hen recommends a few nearby restaurants. Still, she's scrutinising them both, eyes flicking down and between them and at Maddie’s glass of water.

“Okay fine!” She bursts out into the clatter of cutlery, feeling her cheeks reddening at the pleased look that sparkles in Hen’s eyes.

She turns to Chim. “Can I?” He nods. “We’re pregnant!”

The words still sound unreal to her ears, even more so without the two pregnancy tests in her hands, but saying them in front of someone other than Howie makes her stomach somersault. She should start getting used to it.

“I knew it!” Karen’s voice chimes out, and Hen relaxes at how wide her wife is smiling whilst clutching her hands to her chest. Karen gets up and her remaining words are lost as she envelopes Maddie in a hug.

Through a gap under Karen’s arms, she spots Hen raise an eyebrow at Chim, whose own smile is small and watery, but he nods and she reaches over a hand. “You’re going to be great, both of you.” It makes her hug Karen even harder.

**

From where Karen is curled up contently in Hen’s lap, she raises a hand, waving it in the air for a few seconds before the words catch up with her. “We need a party!”

She can only offer an apologetic smile as she replies, “we haven’t told anyone else yet.”

“Even Buck?”

Chim chuckles, hands crossed behind his head. “Don’t think Evan could keep it to himself long enough for us to tell you first.”

“Okay, well, at least _we_ have to celebrate!”

Karen pushes herself up, steadying herself on the armchair before heading over to the cupboards, crouching down before triumphantly raising a record. Hen’s already up from her seat, pushing back the coffee table, in time for Karen to approach with a mischievous light in her eyes, shoulders wiggling slightly as she pulls Hen close. Hen lets herself be moved, leaning in for a gentle kiss, before they’re twirling around the living room to strumming guitars and bouncing tambourines.

She rests further against Chim, basking in pure contentment and sharing a laugh as the other couple bops side to side. The song changes and she stands up, pulling Chim into the middle of the room once he’s dropped his hand into hers.

They don’t do much more than shimmy a little, as Karen mouths along the lyrics to Hen, who looks as close to blushing as she’s ever seen her. A giggle escapes her mouth, and Karen spins, serenading now focused entirely on her and she shoots an amused look at her boyfriend before she dances her way over.

The song changes and they only make it a few beats before they’re both clutching their stomachs. She scrambles to find her phone and film the choreographed routine that the other two are doing to [Disco Inferno](https://youtu.be/LXMq9gvsHu4), whilst Karen is caught between crying and laughing, so seems to have settled on tears of joy. The record and their dance finishes to a resounding round of applause, and Hen just offers, “it was a quiet night shift”.

* * *

Once their friends have made their farewells and he’s shut the front door, he turns to see Maddie watching him from the couch.

Joy. He can feel it as though it was a visible bubble around her, around them, soft and warm.

“One more dance?”

“Always.”

He places a new record in, moving the arm along and listening to the first notes before he turns towards her, waiting for her to walk into his arms. It’s more of a hug than anything else, but it’s still perfect.

She’s soft and warm, and her breath plays against his ears from where she whispers on his shoulder, “it’s real?”

He kisses where he can reach her, above her ear, delighting in the way it makes her pull him closer.

“It’s real.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> The record that Karen puts on is the [Disco Inferno compilation vinyl](https://www.energyflashrecords.co.uk/catalogue/title.phtml?product_id=132581) (the last three songs only), and the very last song is Dionne Warwick - You Made Me Want To Love Again (courtesy of [CJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteJEvans/works)'s excellent music taste)


End file.
